


Arcus Vis Vires

by XxMinxOfASnakexX30 (XxTheSnakesMinxxX30)



Series: The Soulmate Chronicles Trilogy [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Boys Kissing, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Coming of Age, Consensual Underage Sex, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Issues, First Kiss, Fisting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Large Cock, Light BDSM, Little Sisters, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Medical Conditions, Medical Experimentation, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Memory Loss, Neck Kissing, Older Characters, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Platonic Soulmates, Protective Older Brothers, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Touching, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxMinxOfASnakexX30
Summary: *Authors Note*: This is one of my previously orphaned fics that I am now reposting under my new penname. This is my own work. It may contain several edits/rewrites. This fic belongs to my orphaned series The Soulmate Chronicles Trilogy. It will be expanded and continued. Enjoy.Summary: Three years into The Maze Trials, an attack on the main Wicked compound leaves Assistant Director Janson no choice but to send his 16 year old son Thomas and 14 year old daughter Imagine into the maze to put into motion a new set of trials with a new goal that turns the Glader's world upside down. When Imagine arrives in the box, her brother, Gally and Newt all remember her from before the maze and vow to protect her and give her a proper childhood. When she turns 16, Imagine finds out that Gally is destined to be her soul mate and the father of her child. Will she go forward with the plans that Wicked has made for her? Or will she and Gally make their own destiny going against everything they're told?
Relationships: Gally (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: The Soulmate Chronicles Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095956
Kudos: 1





	1. Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 1

Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 1

Marcus Janson ran through the halls of the compound, his feet pounding against the bloodied floor where corpses of cranks and his colleague’s lay in pools of blood.

Carrying his launcher tightly against his chest he headed towards the small apartment that he shared with his son Thomas and young daughter Imagine.

He could only hope and pray that Thomas had managed to locate the bunker hidden in the walls of their apartment that was built if situations much like this would arise.

Wicked’s main compound had just been infiltrated by a swarm of cranks that managed to break past the fences and take out security and most of his colleagues.

Turning down the corridor that led to their apartment, he reached the door and ducked inside breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that the cranks hadn’t reached this part of the compound yet.

As he neared the secret entrance to the bunker, he heard the soft cries of his young daughter and his breath caught in his throat when he spotted her curled up against her brother’s chest as he held her in his arms.

Her face was stained with tears before she bolted from her brother’s arms and launched herself into her father’s arms as soon as he put his launcher down.

Marcus held her tightly to his chest as she sobbed softly.

Thomas stood and joined their hug as they clung to each other as time seemed to slow to a dead crawl.

Marcus and Thomas were able to quiet down the young girl before she promptly fell asleep in their arms.

Thomas stroked his sister’s long brown hair and laid a sweet kiss on her temple before leaning his head on top of her much smaller one as he held her close.

Speaking barely above a whisper, he looked over at his father with a questioning look.

“Everyone’s gone aren’t they? What’s going to happen to our experiments if there’s nothing left of Wicked?

Who’s going to take a stand and lead us?”

Marcus rubbed his eyes tiredly before looking down into his son’s big brown eyes.

Both of his children had their mother’s eyes.

It was times like these that Thomas reminded him of her so much.

Her determination to survive was an incredible thing and he knew his son would do what was expected of him to continue fighting for a cure.

“When morning comes, we’ll gather all the survivors and do a head count.

We’ll set to work with removing the corpses and moving to the compound in the west.

It’s very likely that it was spared seeing as how it was far away from all the destruction.

The experiment must go on. What this means Thomas is that you and I will take the lead as the head of the trials.

We’ve only had a few subject deaths since we started the maze trial.

I know we planned on sending them to the scorch but I’m afraid we will never be able to make that a reality.

That means that the maze will be the only trial and it will be permanent.

We need someone to be sent inside to the maze that will retain some type of information from here on the outside. And you know as well as I do that it will have to be you.

You were the one who came up with the blueprints for the maze so I think it’s only best that you carry out the new mission with the rest of the subjects.”

Thomas nodded before lowering his gaze to his sister as his voice shook with sadness.

“Teresa died today, dad.

She died on the operating table when we were performing the telepathy implant surgery a few hours ago.

How will the experiment’s mission succeed if there’s no female to take her place?

The mission is to have the subjects repopulate and create a new world of immunes but if there’s no female to repopulate with then how are we going to continue?”

Marcus sighed heavily and fixed his gaze on his young daughter who slept against her older brother’s chest peacefully.

“There’s no other choice but to send your sister in with you.

She’s the only candidate that would survive the implant surgery and be able to be strong enough to survive living with you and the rest of the male subjects.

I know we both never wanted this for her. But it’s the only choice. There are no other options.

We’ll schedule the surgery as soon as you go into the maze.

She’ll join you a month later or so. I’m sorry Thomas, but we have to do this for the good of the cure.”

Thomas’s eyes filled with tears as he looked down at his little sister who he clutched tightly to his chest before glaring up at their father.

“No. We can’t send her. You promised mom that you’d never send her into the experiments.

She’s so young dad. She just turned 14 years old. She’s too young to go into the maze.

I would die if something happened to her. She’s my baby sister and I won’t be able to protect her if I don’t even remember her.”

Marcus’s eyes held a sadness that was deep and cut Thomas to the core as they both held each other’s gazes before looking down at the little Janson.

“Thomas she may be young now, but in a few years she’ll be old enough that it will be only natural for her to fall in love and have a family of her own.

You all will be young, yes. You’ll be in your teens when she has her first child. And I never wanted my daughter to end up as a pregnant teenager but she is the only one who we can trust to do it.

She will be paired with a male subject who’s already been given the telepathy implant.

He’s the same age as you. And I think you know who I’m talking about Thomas.

You can’t deny that he was very taken with your sister when he was still here. They got along very well.

All of you did. And you’ll all be with your friends to start a new life together.

And as for not knowing her, both you and her future lover are going to be able to retain some memories as to who she is upon entering the maze.

She will have most of her memories intact. It will take time for you all to figure out what you remember and what you do not.

And I promise to send her with that locket that you’re mother made her so she could always remember us if she did get sent into the trials.

I know this is difficult to process, but it needs to happen soon.

As soon as we get the west compound up and running, we’ll schedule you for the surgery for the implant and the swipe and send you in the box.

Your sister will come a little while later.

Just remember Thomas, you will always have each other. And I know you’re upset with me, but I love you. We will always be family and I will always be your father.

And remember Thomas, Wicked is good.”

Thomas nodded stiffly with tears running down his cheeks as he repeated the phrase that he knew by heart as he held tightly to his younger sister.

“Wicked is good.”


	2. Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 2

Arcus Vis Vires Chapter 2

Two Months Later…

Darkness.

That’s all Imagine saw when she groggily came to in the shaking metal prison.

Tears poured from her eyes as she looked around at her new surroundings as she tried to think of anything that she could remember that would explain why she was here.

Bits and pieces of memories flashed in her mind.

The maze. Wicked. Subject A00 The Mother.

But one thought kept replaying over and over again in her head.

Find your brother.

Find Thomas.

As she felt the metal box rise higher and higher, she wondered where her brother was.

Why did she have to be in this box alone?

Curling up in the corner of the box with her knees pulled up to her chest, she rested her head on top of her knees and cried praying that wherever the box was taking her would get to its destination soon.

Suddenly the box sped up and threw her from the corner, as her head hit the metal wall on the other side and she screamed in pain before pulling her knees tightly to her chest once again.

Letting out a whimper, she felt blood trickle down her face and into her long dark brown hair.

The box slowed and jerked to a stop as she heard the sound of what she thought was doors creaking open and she heard various voices shouting to each other from above her.

Sunlight suddenly flooded the box making her cower further into herself as she felt someone wearing hard boots jump down beside her.

She heard a gasp before a boy with a strong accent stated the obvious.

“Bloody Hell, it’s a girl.”

Newt was pretty damn sure he’d never seen a girl before in his life.

Especially not one as incredibly small as this one.

She had long dark brown hair and looked to have her ears pierced with tiny heart earrings.

Her big brown doe eyes looked up at him with a look of sheer terror as she began to cry and whimper making his heart break into a thousand pieces.

Kneeling down beside her, he ignored the loud shouts of the rest of the Gladers above him as he took a closer look at the girl who strangely looked exactly like their newest greenie Tommy.

Reaching out his hand he attempted to touch her but she backed away and cried harder as the tears fell down her cheeks.

It was then that he noticed that she had a long cut on her hairline that was bleeding profusely down onto her staining her bright pink sweatshirt and dark wash jeans.

Newt felt another Glader jump down into the box and looked up to see it was Gally who scowled but then his expression turned into one of pure shock and confusion as he set his eyes on the young girl who was a shaking mess before them.

Gally’s eyes never left the young girl who he knew all too well.

When he had gone through the Changing he had seen her over and over again.

Each memory of her was different. But he was always with her in one way or another.

He had remembered that they had grown up together.

He had been friends with her and the greenie since they were small children.

He had watched her grow and mature right before his very eyes.

He had thought about speaking to the greenie before the young girl’s arrival but the greenie seemed to not remember anything which made him think that maybe it was just a dream and the girl was a figment of his imagination.

But no. Here she was before him.

Her cheeks stained with tears as she continued to sob and cower away from them.

In that moment he vowed that he would never let anything happen to her again that would make her this terrified again. Just like in his memories, she would be with him no matter what.

He’d be damned if anyone ever laid a hand on her besides him and possibly the greenie who they called Thomas seeing as how they were always together in his memories.

Pushing Newt to the side, he leaned down and scooped the young girl into his arms and shushed her quietly as he rocked her from side to side and cradled her into his chest.

The girl seemed to quiet slowly as she relaxed in his arms as if she remembered the feeling of being there before.

Looking down at her he watched as her eyes grew big and a small smile came onto her lips making his heart almost stop with the glee that he had found her once again.

He could feel Newt and the other Gladers eyes on him as he held the girl tightly to him.

But he paid them no mind as he grabbed the rope that had been thrown down into the box and gave a tug signaling for them to pull him up.

As soon as they were out of the box the other boys crowded around him eager to see the first and only girl to ever step foot in the Glade.

He turned away from them but then stopped as he spotted Thomas making his way through the crowd headed towards them with Chuck following close behind him.

Newt stood in the box for a few moments stunned at what just happened.

Did Captain Gally actually know the girl?

No that was impossible. He had a dreadful personality.

He could never be friends with anyone much less someone so young and innocent.

Quickly climbing up out of the box he was shocked to find that the Gladers had formed a circle surrounding Gally and the girl who he still was holding tightly in his arms.

The girl he noticed didn’t seem to mind and actually seemed to quiet down when Gally held her which he found quite odd in itself.

He made his way through the crowd and found that Thomas had entered the circle and moved slowly towards the girl keeping his eyes on her at all times.

Looking back and forth between the two, he saw that she most definitely looked exactly like him.

She had the same dark hair and the same big brown eyes.

She was young though so could that mean she was his sister perhaps?

Everyone watched with bated breath as Thomas stood in front of the girl his eyes meeting hers for the first time.

Suddenly everyone was shocked as Thomas’s eyes filled with tears as Gally placed the young girl into his arms as Thomas wrapped his arms around her tightly brushing back her matted hair and giving her kisses all over her face.

Newt made a move towards them, but was surprised when Gally held his arm out effectively stopping him.

Newt quirked an eyebrow before Alby made his way through the crowd and spoke in a deadly calm voice directed at Thomas and the girl.

“What the hell is this greenie?! Do you know her? Ain’t nobody comes up out of the box with any memories. It’s just not normal. Both of you explain yourselves right now!”

The young girl whimpered as Thomas held her tightly and Gally stepped in front of the two in a protective stance.

“Leave em alone, Alby. Of course they know each other.

I know them as well. I’ve seen them when I went through the Changing. It’s all here in my memories.

We all were close to them. I’ve seen all of us in a different place outside of here, laughing and having fun as a family.

I never talked about what I saw in the Changing but if I need to now then so be it.

Just leave them alone.

Nobody touches the girl except me and Thomas. No exceptions or you’ll be personally thrown to the Grievers by me.”

Alby was about to shout again before Newt placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered to him quietly before they both nodded and Newt turned to Thomas and the girl who clung to each other for dear life as Thomas tried to comfort the girl who was crying softly.

“Why don’t we let Tommy tell us who she is, eh? Then we’ll sort it out from there.”

Everyone turned to Thomas as he lifted his head with a fierce look.

“She’s my baby sister and if anyone touches her except for me and Gally, you won’t live to see another day, am I clear?”

The rest of the Gladers looked around at each other before nodding and murmuring their agreement.

Newt sighed and turned to Alby as they watched Thomas and Gally walk off and into the Homestead with Clint and Jeff following close behind.

“This day just got a whole lot more bloody interesting…”

Alby nodded and looked at his second in command with a shocked and slightly tired expression.

“Ain’t that the shuckin truth…”


End file.
